


"Beloved Child, Granddaughter of Lucifer"?

by DragonprincessCultivator



Series: Obey Me Family [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonprincessCultivator/pseuds/DragonprincessCultivator
Summary: My name is Bao Yu Sarah Morningstar, I was born thousands of years after the fall my relatives experienced from the Celestial Realm. My features are similar to my Uncle Mammon, light toned skin like caramel, silver white golden eyes, sapphire hued hair kissed by the moonlight and a figure of a angelic goddess. I am also a mix of a white tiger and a angel. My biggest fear is that one day, I will be taken to the Celestial Realm by Michael, I do not recall who he is and my grandad Lucifer rarely speaks about him. I also fear learning about my true heirtage....
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134611
Comments: 57
Kudos: 5





	1. The decision

This is a story about a grandchild of Lucifer who learns the truth about her origins and has to fight for her independence.


	2. The Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must start at the beginning of when I realized I wanted to be independent. By that I mean like my uncles Satan, Mammon and Asmo. Those three were unique, one gave wealth to those whom he favored, the other loves cats and is a book lover, the third is a party goer and beauty guru. As for me, my abilities lie in powerful darkness creatures and shadow spirits.As soon as the student exchange program was mentioned by Dia-I mean Lord Diavolo, I feared that mortals would use my powers against me...hence my dilemma when Michael heard of my abilities....

I understood from the moment I was born that my granddad and my uncles were protecting me from something that could potentially harm me. That is the question I brought up to him three weeks before the exchange student program was announced: "Granddad Lucifer, why are you protecting me from the Celestial Realm and the Human World"? Granddad Lucifer sighs and looks at me over his wireless glasses "Its for your own good, there are those in power who would use you to their advantage, which is why I have Cerberus guarding your door at night and your uncle Beel that would use his strength to attack any intruder". And with that he would not say anything else, not even of his time in the Celestial Realm, which peaked my curiosity, but I knew better than to question him further. Thankfully my Uncle Asmo was able to distract me with the idea of shopping at Majolish which is one of the few places a hybrid like me can enter without being attacked. 

(this is merely the beginning of her tale) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on here uwu


	3. My Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah before I digress, I should mention about my oc's grandmother named Ot a Mongolian goddess of marriage

I have to admit, that before the program gained momentum, my grandmother Ot talked to dear Grandad Lucifer. She said with a rare twinkle in her light grey eyes: :"You better behave and not protest if there is a program for exchange students from all three realms, lest you want our dear granddaughter to be anti social" she pointed with a scarlet nail at poor Uncle Levi who was trying to play his game console. Uncle Asmo and Uncle Belphie both knew she meant business, and they would regret interfering, unless they wanted to be hung upside down. Of course Uncle Beel and my half brother Satan (I changed my thoughts on Satan for this tale) also tried to avoid getting on her bad side. And thus, once the program was announced by Lord Diavolo, things started to shift slightly. 


	4. The lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timing for the exchange program is here

The time has already come for the student exchange program to begin. With the final paperwork done, it was time to welcome the students from the other realms: Solomon the with seventy two pacts who winked at me but I chose to ignore him, Luke and Simeon the two angels from the Celestial Realm. I nodded at both from my seat next to my Grandad and Grandmother who kept a close eye on him. My mother Khongcordzol was in attendance as well, acting as the guide for the students.

I have to admit, I was relieved that a certain archangel whom my granddad avoided mentioning was not there. I did not understand my family's reasoning, but due to my sudden curiosity it would eventually be too late. 


	5. Twilight moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bao Yu Sarah Morningstar is trying to understand her grandfather's warning.

To be fair, I was innocently conversing with my granddad about his warning in the privacy of his study. Not realizing that I was opening a can of worms, one possibly dangerous. "Please, grandad Lucifer, I want to know why you warned me about that archangel whom you do not speak of"... He looks at me over his wireless glasses and runs a hand over his raven locks, "It is a private matter, my dear granddaughter, one that must never come to life".

I suppose it was my own pride and risky nature that I asked this question "I understand the reasoning, but is that why Solomon and Simeon were silent as mice, I am just curious ...." My voice trails off when I see that stern look and knew not to continue. He sighs softly and smiles that rare gentle smile, "Rest assured that you are safe within this kingdom and no one will dare attack you, as you are so very special and valued, now off to dinner you go, your dear Grandmother Ot is doing that dish you enjoy, I will join you and your uncles and half brother shortly". I smiled and nodded with a grin as I walked out and closed the door. He turns and looks at the letter he hid in his desk, "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY DEAR GRANDDAUGHTER, Michael"! 


	6. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bao's Granddad had his rant after reading the letter, he decides not to tell Bao Yu about the content.

**Lucifer pov: *is thinking while heading out of his and Grandmother Ot's room*** " I cannot allow my only granddaughter, to see the content of the letter from Michael, it will cause her to rage out and summon her pets and shadow beings, causing the House of Lamentation to be destroyed" "This is my decision, protect her from those unfavorable delusions from that being. She must stay pure and unharmed, I know she will be capable of fighting for her right to oversee Devildom." 

Mammon : *greets his older brother and notices his concerned look, but chooses not to distract him, lest he be hanging from the chandelier again* 


	7. My nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bao Yu Sarah Morningstar has a nightmare of a time she was tortured 
> 
> *Trigger warning* mentioning of being attacked by a reaper.& other possible traumas, which I leave to your imagination.

Bao Yu's POV: ***is restless in bed and tosses and turns under my midnight starry sky sheets and ruri chan blanket* *whimpers*** "Grandad, half brother, Grandmother, everyone....." ***The reaper in my dreams is the one who harmed me for a long time in the human world, he had silver hair, green eyes and a scar on one cheek, using a whip he hurt me day in and day out, this lasted for what felt like three decades, until I sensed the presence of my beloved family members & that is when I passed out from exhaustion and being starved* *startles myself awake and rubs my white golden silver eyes with my reddish orange gloved hands* **"So it was all a nightmare....glad that it was" "I am safe and sound here in Devildom and the student exchange program is running well" 


	8. Dices and history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bao Yu Sarah Morningstar is conflicted after that sudden nightmare, but finds it ideal to talk to the exchange student Solomon

Bao Yu : After waking up from that nightmare, I started to feel concerned as if that dark nightmare would come true. My most dreaded ability was Dream Future, a gift or curse to see a person's future. Similar to Uncle Barbatos' gift of seeing past, present and future. In my case I neither loved or accepted my gift as it was something I was born with. After a while of refreshing myself with new hair products from Uncle Asmo with bathing items, I was ready to have breakfast with my family. *Smiles dressing in my uniform which included black/reddish leggings and dark red high boots. Fastened my sapphire hued gorgeous hair with three dragon pins, and applied some make up, I opened the door to see my favorite uncle Belphie still sleepy but awake, violet eyes twinkling at me* "Hey my dear niece Bao" *he says with a soft smile and rubbing his eyes* "Everyone is downstairs waiting"~ *I smile and nod taking his hand and going to breakfast to see the others, including dear grandad Lucifer and Grandmother Ot* 

Everyone: *in the dining hall, debating in a serious tones over whether Uncle Mammon stole from Uncle Levi, while trying to enjoy the meal. They all smile and nod at me, making sure I am alright* 

All relatives: ^¬^ "We are glad to see you bright and early"~ 

Me: *giggles happily* "Thank you for waiting for me~ Now let us enjoy this fine French cuisine~" *at that moment I got a text on my DDD from Solomon whom I thought was shady, he texted that he wanted to talk to me about my dark ability and how to control it* *I texted back, letting him know that I had a free period between Alchemy and Magical Animal summons* 

Time skip~ *In a classroom near the art room* Solomon: "Bao Yu, I know this is sudden, but I want to try and help you with that power you dread" 

Bao Yu :*Stares in disbelief* "How can you help me"? *I said confused, as I knew of his 72 pacts, and did not trust him* 

Solomon *merely smiles and says* "I know the person who gave you that gift, and why" ....... 


	9. The darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is a reference to Bao Yu's inner turmoil
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LCwS3VbfbvE

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LCwS3VbfbvE>

Truth be told, as I listened to Solomon talk to me about my powers, I felt that faint itch starting to come up. Politely, I said to Solomon "My apologies but I must go now, its getting late and it is my turn to cook tonight"... As soon as I said that, my body which is usually calm, started to shake like a pile of leaves. *Startled I looked at my gloved hands and noticed they were starting to transform, and that meant one thing* :I was turning into the eldritch horror of a beast combining a white tiger with a great amount of dragon scales : silver,reddish tones and lavender highlights, with multiple violet eyes that glowed and caused me a great deal of pain. Hence why most demons at the Academy call me, the granddaughter beloved of Lucifer Avatar of Pride, a creepy freak of nature. I also tend to go insane and break furniture but not buildings with my silver claws lashing at everything..* 

I told Solomon : "Please stay away from me, I am a freak of nature, cursed with this horrid form, it causes me anxiety and night terrors"... 

Solomon : *calmly looks at me with his grey eyes and says* "I fear not this form of yours, I will help me control it and those powers"....


	10. Reasons and great problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of Solomon

Solomon : *is thinking as he talks to Lucifer's dear granddaughter about her abilities* "Oh poor innocent Bao Yu, it was a gift that you were born under a blue moon, but also a curse. For within your abilities lies a darker being one that was cast upon you because a demon I am in a pact with decided to place that "thing" in you.... "I know how to free you of it, but at the same time, your relatives will have my head on a platter, ruining the exchange program... I will still try my best though, even if you are wary of reapers too. All due to a unfortunate incident that almost caused you to die if not for Simeon intervening, and your grandfather pleading for immediate aide....That reaper friend of mine, will be dealt with soon....


	11. A true leader to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bao Yu reflects on her training to become the newest Avatar in Devildom while nursing a crush on Diavolo

Bao Yu 's pov: 

"I apologize for waking you up Uncle Beel, ***smiles apologetically*** "I want to train harder in moving my muscle building and coordination to control my powers as the new Avatar of Combat"~ 

Beelzebub: ***nods at me, his beloved niece and gently gets out of bed, in order to avoid waking his twin who was sleeping***

"I wholeheartedly agree on training you, also I understand from Solomon that you are trying to control the beasts of darkness but are having some troubles, so I think a good workout will stimulate your mind and body" 

Bao Yu *nods happily, my white golden silver eyes shine with delight and I am dressed in a nice workout suit* "Thank you Uncle Beel~" "We should get a move on then". 

He smiles and leads me to the gym which is a good distance from the House of Lamentation, and we head to a private area of the gym so that we would not be interrupted. 

"We will start with stretches first and then go to the weights, after that, we will do some self defense moves with some magic involved" 

(Continuing in part 2 of this chapter) 


	12. Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the gym sessions with her Uncle, Bao Yu receives a text from her Grandmother Ot.

Bao Yu : As I was training and exercising with my Uncle Beel, practicing new taekwondo moves, I got a text from my dear grandmother Ot. It is rare for her to text me while I am at the Majestic Gym, but in this case it was serious. I quickly apologized to Uncle Beel as it was his night off from team training for the next tournament. He responded while brushing his reddish orange hair off his sweaty forehead "Its fine my dear niece, go and see what my sister in law has for you to see". I smiled a soft smile and nodded, after which I went into the shower area and cleaned up, then changed into my night outfit which consisted of a specific material to help me. After that, I headed back to the House of Lamentation and went straight to Grandad Lucifer's office where grandmother Ot waited with a serious look. She smiled softly with some concern and gently sat me down in the chair in front of her. "My dear granddaughter, while the exchange student program is swimming along, there is a matter involving the Archangel Michael, he is curious about you and wants to meet you, however there are concerns that he might try to erase your existence. Your grandad, father and mother will safe guard you and make sure he does not take you from here......." 


	13. Time with Uncle Belphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter for the story~ Enjoy and in honor of the Twins' birthday ~

Bao Yu Sarah Morningstar: *After a long rest after finals,I remember that it is my Uncle Belphie and Beel's birthday. I decide to make them a gift after having a nice bath with the aromatic salts from Uncle Asmo, and dressing in a cute cow print outfit with my favorite collar, I immediately got to work on their gift, a lovely silk pillow with my Uncle Belphie's name with stars of fine gold and for my other relative, a season's worth of meal vouchers from a new restaurant called "The Devil's Adventure" a place combining food from all three realms, making it a rare case. I was pleased with the result and put them in two different boxes with their names on them. *Smiles as I head to the kitchen where I greet Uncle Belphie who just started working at Hell's Kitchen as a part time baker (uwu). He was making Sweet Apple Apple Pie pancakes for everyone which was a wonderful treat. "Hi Uncle Belphie, what are you making"? He smiles looking at me: "I am making this for everyone and also in honor of you passing your courses." 

(Will continue in part 2 with a surprise guest) 


End file.
